Uchiha Shiro
by Xaiban
Summary: An idea that I had about what if Naruto had an older half brother. I may or may not continue this so just give it a read and let me know what you think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Shiro, orphaned son of Uchiha Yukiko, was standing at attention before the Third Hokage waiting to be addressed. Shiro is fourteen years old and is wearing the typical Uchiha shinobi gear a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol emblazoned on the back and black shinobi pants with a kunai pouch on the back of his left hip. He wore black shinobi sandals that had white straps and he had medical tape wrapped around his ankles. In short he appeared to be a typical Uchiha; that is until you see his face. Shiro has bright blonde hair with spikes all over the top and two large bangs that frame his face with a third that hangs down just above his nose.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was observing the boy he had summoned to his office. This young man was probably one of the most loyal shinobi in all of Konoha's military and one of the last living Uchiha. When the Uchiha clan was to be eliminated, for plotting a coup against the Hokage, it was designed that Shiro would be out of the village on a mission.

Shiro was not like Itachi, he was cheerful and passionate. When he wasn't in a meeting or on a mission he was always seen with a smile on his face. Helping people he never knew and always making sure that everyone had everything they needed. He was so much like his father and he didn't even know it, which brings us to why he was summoned. Shiro's father had many enemies that would, knowing he had a defenseless son, stop at nothing to see the boy killed. Hiruzen decided that once Shiro reached the rank of chunin or turned seventeen, whichever came first, he would tell him who his father was. Shiro was given a field promotion to chunin two days earlier so Hiruzen thought it best not to hold it from him any longer.

"Shiro I called you here because I have something important to tell you about your lineage." The third paused seeing the confusion on the boy's face. "The identity of your father, I believe you are strong enough now to protect yourself should this secret get out."

Shiro stood stunned. He had always wanted to know who his father was, like most children who didn't know one or both of their parents. Growing up every time he ask his mother who his father was she would smile and say 'He loved you very much, I'll tell you about him when you're older.'

"Who was he? Mother wouldn't tell me anything about him." Shiro asked, nearly a whisper.

"Before I tell you his name I want you to understand why he was never there for you." The Third took a moment to get his thoughts in order before continuing. "Your mother never told him that you were born. You see during the third war they were stationed together on the Kaminari no Kuni front. During times of war it was not uncommon for men and women to partner up to relieve stress on the frontlines."

* * *

-Flashback-

Minato Namikaze was sitting on a bench outside his tent reading a scroll that his sensei had given him. This scroll had information pertaining to summoning and space-time jutsu his sensei thought would help with his latest jutsu idea.

"You look focused." Said a cute girl about his age he hadn't seen before.

"I was. Thank you, for breaking that line of thought. I'm sure it wouldn't have lead to an amazing discovery or anything." he said sarcastically.

After a moment he smiled. "I'm Minato, and you are?"

"Yukiko, that thought wasn't really that important was it?" she asked.

"We'll never know now but I'm sure i'll get to the same result eventually, regardless of interruptions." he said while chuckling. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I heard that Jiraiya was around here and was looking for him. But I think I'll be okay talking to you instead." she said.

"Jiraiya sensei? What would a girl like you have to talk to a guy like him about?" he asked. He was clearly confused as to why a cute girl would want to talk to his old lecherous sensei.

"Well, 'talking' wasn't exactly what I needed him for." the smile on her face was extremely seductive. By the blush on Minato's face she could tell that he understood what she'd meant.

"Oh, umm l-let me see if I c-can find him for you." he stammered. He stood up and started walking toward his sensei chakra.

"Hey wait, why can't you 'talk' to me instead?" she asked with that damned smile. She could see his blush triple in shade as well as reaching down his neck into his chest.

"What? No. I . Umm. Studying. I-Important research. Jutsu." he stammered while pulling his collar and clearing his throat.

"It'll be fun, come on." She said as she pulled him by the front of his Jonin jacket into his tent. Meanwhile he just kept rambling about some jutsu and red hair. Needless to say all rambling stopped when she unzipped her jacket. Nearby Jiraiya peeked out from behind a tent, with his perverted giggle in full swing.

* * *

"So my parents weren't in love or anything?" Shiro had always hoped that when he heard the story of how his parents met that it would be a grand romantic tale.

"No they weren't. Your mother was rotated home from her deployment a few weeks into their 'relationship.' Upon arriving back in the village and going through her medical debrief her pregnancy was discovered. She was planning to tell your father when he rotated home a month later." Hiruzen was interrupted before he could continue.

"But he didn't come home did he?" Shiro could see where this was going.

"Actually he did, he just happened to be in a romantic relationship when he returned. When Yukiko went to tell him about you, she was introduced to his girlfriend whom she could tell was madly in love with him. So instead of telling him she just welcomed him home and left thinking she could tell him later." With a heavy sigh Hiruzen paused, thinking of times past.

"A week later he and his girlfriend were redeployed and they didn't return until the war was over five years later." Hiruzen looked him in the eye with a look that said 'pay attention to this next part.' "Before your mother could tell him he had a four year old son it was announced that he was to become the Yondaime Hokage." At the stunned look on the boy's face Hiruzen almost chuckled, if it weren't such a serious moment he might have.

"Yondaime Hokage." Shiro whispered. He stood up and approached the picture of the Fourth Hokage that was hanging on the wall. When his eyes focused on the glare from the glass he could see his reflection overlaid with the Fourth. How he had never noticed the resemblance he would never understand.

"He didn't know about me?" Hiruzen shook his head. "You know I met him once. Itachi and I were walking through the merchant district home from the academy. He just appeared out of thin air and grabbed a red headed woman gently by the shoulders. Apparently they were fighting about something because she hit him over the head and knocked him down." He smiled and stopped talking for a second.

Hiruzen smiled hearing about Kushina and Minato again. It was funny how they could still amuse him even after they've been gone for so long.

"She said something and walked off." He continued. "As he got up he noticed us watching and walked over to us. He knelt down to our eye level with a big smile, ruffled my hair and said 'Remember women are always right.' And then he was just gone, as if he were never there."

"That was the moment that I decided to take my training seriously. I thought if there was anyone even close to being as fast as he was than I wouldn't stand a chance." He stopped short for a moment, thinking. "The red headed woman, was she the girlfriend he had during the war?"

"Yes, she rotated in as your mother rotated home." Hiruzen stated.

Shiro turned to look at the Third and spoke three words that would ruin Hiruzen's day.

"She was pregnant." Was all he said.

Shiro was standing across the street from Ichiraku Ramen; sitting inside at the bar was Uzumaki Naruto. Every once in a while the girl at the bar would look at Shiro and then at Naruto. There was a noise up the street that drew Shiro's attention. When he looked back the girl was standing in front of him.

"You've been staring at Naruto for the last twenty minutes. What do you want with him?" She demanded.

"I do not wish to do him any harm." He said hoping she would go before she drew attention to him.

"Then why are you staring at him? If he's done something to you just tell the Hokage he's the one who deals with Naruto's pranks." Shiro just laughs. Oh yes he's heard of Naruto's pranking career.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just curious about him; my name is Shiro by the way." He said politely offering her his hand.

"Ayame." Was all she said before shaking his hand once and walking back into the ramen stand.

After a few minutes Shiro entered the ramen stand, took a seat a few away from Naruto and ordered a bowl of pork ramen. During his meal he would often look up to see Naruto inhaling yet another batch of noodles, he would just smile and continue eating his own.

When Naruto got up to leave he pulled out a green wallet shaped like a frog but Ayame wouldn't take his money. Once Naruto left Shiro left his money on the counter but just as he exited Ayame grabbed his wrist. He turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you." Shiro could tell she was nervous and scared by the way she was shaking but he could also see that she meant it.

"I won't." He smiled and continued on his way.

Shiro followed Naruto to the shinobi academy where he started to practice his shuriken jutsu. From the few throws that Shiro saw he couldn't believe that Naruto actually hit the target. He was using a technique that Shiro had never seen before, most likely because it wasn't a technique.

"You're shifting your weight too early, bending your elbow too soon and holding the kunai to tight." Naruto turned to look at whoever had snuck up on him.

"Hey, you're that guy from Ichiraku's that was staring at me." Shiro was surprised that he not only knew he was being watched but who was watching him as well.

_'It seems the blood runs true after all.'_ Shiro thought.

"You're not some kind of child loving pervert are you?" Shiro just stared at him with a blank expression.

"What do you think? Would a child loving pervert offer you advice on your shuriken jutsu?" Shiro smiled a little. "My name is Uchiha Shiro what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Are you related to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, Sasuke's my cousin, his father was my uncle." Shiro looked around suspiciously before he bent down to Naruto's ear. "Between you and me, I never really liked his father and Sasuke acts just like he did."

"I know right. Sasuke walks around like he has a stick shoved up his a-" Shiro covered his mouth before he finished the word.

"Watch your language, a kid your age shouldn't be talking like that. And give Sasuke a break, like you he's had it harder than most." Shiro was about to show him the proper way to throw kunai and shuriken but an ANBU showed up telling Shiro to report to the Hokage immediately.

"Well sorry kid but I have to go. Next time I'll show you how to throw properly." He said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Shiro took a step back and disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could hear Naruto complain about him messing with his hair.

Shiro walked into the Hokage tower and made his way to the Hokage's office. The secretary told him he was expected and to go in. He stepped up to the door and straightened his uniform and headband, if he's going to get yelled at its best not to give him extra things to yell about.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his desk waiting for Shiro to finally knock on the door. He had been standing there for at least three minutes already. Finally there was a knock at the door. After a quick 'Enter' Shiro was standing before his desk, his uniform was as put together as if he were expecting an inspection.

'So that's what he was doing.' Hiruzen thought amused.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hiruzen asked in an intimidating tone, he wasn't really upset he just wanted to mess with the boy.

"I assume it's because I ignored what you said and went to see Naruto anyway?" Shiro stated, chest out, chin up, eyes straight.

"Is that so?" The Third said while releasing a bit of his chakra into the air, making it a little harder to breath. Shiro gulped although he had faced enemies with heavier chakra before but he also knew the Hokage was just releasing a small amount of his chakra; that was intimidating. Then all at once the intimidating aura was gone and the Hokage was smiling at him.

"I didn't expect you to listen anyway." Hiruzen chuckled a bit. "No, you're here because I have someone who has wanted to meet you for some time." As Hiruzen finished speaking the air beside him started to shimmer and a figure began to take shape.

The man who was now standing beside the Third Hokage had long white hair that he kept in a ponytail and he had a red line drawn on his face stretching from the corner of each eye down to his jaw line. This was someone every shinobi in the world knew of, Jiraiya one of the 'Legendary Three Ninja' these three shinobi are hailed as the strongest shinobi of their generation. He also happened to be the man who taught the Fourth Hokage's genin team and later took him on as an apprentice.

"Hey kid, the old man told me that you finally know who your dad is." Jiraiya was looking him up and down as if judging if he was worthy to be in the room. "You seem like an alright guy and nothing like the rest of your clan, but I'm still not so sure that I agree with this."

"What do you mean? What's happening that you don't agree with?" Shiro was confused he came here expecting to be reprimanded for disobeying the Hokage. Now he finds out that he's here to meet his father's old mentor.

"I want you to go train with Jiraiya. He can tell you more about your father and even teach you some of his jutsu." The third was being rather blunt for once. "There are some things that you don't know that you need to learn. For Naruto's safety you need to be as strong as you can be as soon as possible."

"What do you mean for Naruto's safety? Not that I'm not thrilled about the prospect of being trained by a Sannin." He may not have known Naruto very well or for very long but he was still his older brother.

"Jiraiya will explain everything once you leave. For now you just need to know that there are a group of people that want to get Naruto and that you need to be stronger to help protect him." If there was anything that Hiruzen knew it was that Shiro would put his family first.

"Okay, when do we leave and how long will we be gone? I just met Naruto and I would hate to leave so soon." Shiro really wanted to teach Naruto to throw his kunai properly.

"We're leaving as soon as you get your stuff ready. We have somewhere to be and we should have left already. As for how long, it's not set in stone but we'll be gone for no less than three years." Jiraiya said, by the tone of his voice it was easy to see that he didn't like the idea of having a companion.

"Alright, just let me grab my bag from home and I'll meet you at the gate in five minutes." He wasn't happy about being gone for so long but orders are orders. Shiro bowed to the Hokage and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You should lighten up on the boy. It isn't his fault he looks so much like him." Hiruzen said with an understanding tone.

"Taking on another apprentice, it just feels like I'm trying to replace him. He may be Minato's son but he's still an Uchiha, you know about their curse. What if this is the choice the prophecy was talking about? What if he could be the student of mine that destroys the world?" Jiraiya was really upset and confused about the prophecy.

"He won't be, he is not like the other Uchiha who have fallen victim to their curse. After Shiro activated his sharingan he didn't become arrogant like all the others. He just trained harder and found stronger people to spar with. Shiro is one of the most loyal shinobi we have. You will see once you get to know him, he is so much like Minato that it hurts to talk to him sometimes. We need him, Naruto needs him. Everything will be fine, you'll see." The Third was wishing he was right just as much as Jiraiya was.

"I hope you're right." Jiraiya said before he jumped out the window. The next three years were going to be a joy, he could tell.

* * *

Shiro appeared outside his home in the Uchiha district. He walked up his steps and stopped at the door for a moment. Everytime he came home he did this, take a moment and think of the night he came home to find his mother laying in a pool of her own blood. His eyes teared up a little and shifted into his sharingan, which soon shifted into his Mangekyo Sharingan. The anger and hate on his face was nearly palpable. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he entered his house. The house was very modest with little decoration. He was hardly ever in the house, because of training and missions so he never really got around to decorating it. Moving into his bedroom he gathered what he would need for his trip.

As Shiro left his house he looked up the road toward the main part of the district. With a sigh me jumped onto the nearest roof in that direction. After a few jumps Shiro landed outside of his uncle's old house, which currently only housed his cousin Sasuke. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, with the door not opening, Shiro sighed and let himself in. When he entered he heard someone moving in the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen door he saw Sasuke sitting at the table eating a tomato. Seeing the look upon Sasuke's face that was so familiar to the one he'd worn himself once.

"Hey, Sasuke" he said. "I have a mission, a long one. I'm going to be gone for a few years." Sasuke looked up when he heard this. Although Sasuke tried to keep his expression the same, Shiro's sharp eyes caught the brief look of panic on his face.

"Your going after him aren't you? I told you he's mine!" Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke I'm not going after him. As much as I want to, I have other duties which require my time." Sasuke seemed to relax hearing that. "What have I told you about letting go Sasuke? It isn't healthy for you to carry this burden on your own."

"I don't need you. I will kill him and bring honor back to our clan!" Sasuke exclaimed.

In response to this Shiro stood straighter and walked up to Sasuke. Once he was standing behind him he turned his chair around so that he was facing him. Sasuke kept his eyes level with Shiro's own. There were a few moments of silence when out of nowhere Shiro pokes Sasuke in his forhead, knocking Sasuke's head back.

"Hey, what do you th-!" was all Sasuke could get out before he was silenced by Shiro's hug.

"You're not alone Sasuke. I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back in a few years and I'll write to you." Shiro said. Sasuke nodded into Shiro's shoulder that he understood.

After saying goodbye to Sasuke, Shiro thought about saying goodbye to Naruto as well. However he figured Naruto might think it's weird for a guy he just met to give him an emotional goodbye. So with his gear packed and his goodbye's done Shiro took off toward the gate where he was to meet Jiraiya.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one let me know what you think. I write pretty slow so the next chapter IF there is another chapter will most likely be awhile.**


End file.
